Danny and Robot Jones (Ratchet and Clank) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style)
MichaelSar12IsBack's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank" franchise. Cast *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) and Robot Jones (Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?) as Ratchet and Clank *Sagwa Miao (Sagwa Miao the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Angela *Elsie (Disney's Stanley) as Darla Gratch *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Captain Qwark *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as Joe *Millie (Thomas and Friends) as Helpdesk Girl *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Helga *Mon Mortha (Star Wars) as Helen *Numbuh 60 (Codename: Kids Next Door) as the President *Becky (Tom Sawyer) as Commander Sasha *Sailor John (Thomas and Friends) as Doctor Nefarious *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) as Soap Actress *and more Movies Used *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 4: Future: Tools of Destruction (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELvideoGAMEPLAY's version) *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 7: A Crack in Time (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 8: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (Gaming Spite and Riseofasoljatv's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 9: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Gallery (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts (in Each Game): *Danny and Robot Jones 1 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 4 (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 5 (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Secret Agent Robot Jones (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 6 (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 7 (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 8 (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 9 (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones 10 (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Danny and Robot Jones (PlayStation 4) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming